Last Breath
by Asha Pasha
Summary: He looked into her eyes and whispered the words she had longed to hear “I…lov…ve…you’. And then he went limp in her arms. ON HIATUS
1. Prolouge

_**Last Breath**_

Bitchy Vampiress: I hope you like, i've udated and made it longer.

**Prologue **

Hermione braced herself for the hard blow, but it never came. Looking up, she stared into the eyes of the only guy she had ever loved.

Harry winced as the unknown spell pierced right through him. He painfully dropped to his knees, placing his hand over the wound and pulled it away as blood gushed out.

As he fell Hermione caught him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. She was surprised when he placed his hand at the back of her neck and pulled her face to his. Harry slowly kissed her, then pulled away gasping for breath. He looked into her eyes and whispered the words she had longed to hear "I…lov…ve you". And he went limp in her arms.

Hermione held him to her heart and sobbed saying "No! Don't leave me Harry! I love you"

The members of the order of the phoenix gathered around them. Tonks buried her face into Remus' shirt as she cried. Everyone else just stood there not wanting to believe that their saviour and friend was actually dead.

My name's Hermione Jamila Granger, but Harry called me his 'Mione. I don't know howwe came to be here, actually I do and I'm going to share my story with you and only you. I trust you won't tell any one.

It all started on September 1, the day Harry, Ron and I would start our Sixth year at Hogwarts. And I was really excited…

---------------------------------

B.V.: I know it isn't very long or good, but it'll get better. Once again please review.


	2. The New Harry Potter

_**Last Breath**_

_B.V.: Thanks to all those who reviewed. I truly appreciate it._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The New Harry Potter**_

**__**

Hermione couldn't help but feel excited as she stepped onto platform 9 ¾. Today was the day she would finally see her best friends again. There was the sweet, charming, though often clueless but loveable Harry James Potter and the loud, brash, cute and very clueless Ron Darren Weasley. Speaking of whom where were they?

Hermione slowly made her way towards the train, straining her eyes to see Harry or Ron. Once her eyes met Malfoy's and he sneered at her but she just ignored him. As she started to freak out, a pair of big awkward hands covered her eyes and a voice whispered in her ear "Guess who?" "Ron! She shouted as she spun around and threw her arms around his neck. Drawing back she asked "Where's Harry?"

"I don't know but if we don't get on the train now we're gonna miss our ride to Hogwarts."

Hesitating Hermione took one last look around before boarding the train. As she followed Ron to a carriage she heard the train whistle and she felt her heart sink.

When they reached the carriage they were both very surprised when they opened it to find Harry sitting there staring out the window. Yet after looking at him long enough, they both knew that this couldn't be their best friend.

This Harryhad the same messy black hair (that Hermione longed to run her hands through), but his eyes, his beautiful emerald green which were usually filled with emotions were now empty and emotionless. Under his eyes were purple, due to his lack of sleep, which were emphasized by the paleness of his skin. When Hermione tried to evaluate how much he might weigh, it made her sick to the stomach, because he was so **thin. **

She was so shocked that she couldn't speak and she figured Ron was also. But Ron obviously recovered because the next moment he opened his mouth only to scare Harry half to death. "Harry what the bloody hell happened to you!"

------------------------------------

_Bitchy Vampiress: I'm suppose to be doing this by myself but I'm getting help from my friends Neki (pronounced knee-ki) and DJ for this story and my otherstory 'A Warp into the Future.'Please R&R._


	3. The Lie

_**Last Breath**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Lie**_

"Harry what the bloody hell happened to you?"

Harry looked at them in surprise but didn't say anything, shrugging his shoulders he went back to staring out the window. But Hermione wasn't convinced.

Sitting beside him she said, "Harry something's wrong with you and we only want to know so that we can help you."

"Mione" Harry said using his special nickname for her "I'm fine" and seeing her doubt he made his best puppy dog face and said in a childish voice "Would I lie to you Mione?"

Hermione had to laugh at that. "Fine I believe you Harry" and smiling she stuck her nose into 'Hogwarts a History' and missed Harry's sigh of relief, but Ron didn't.

* * *

As they stepped of the train they heard an unfamiliar voice say 'First years, first years over here' and the light from the torch revealed a short old man. 

"Where's Hagrid?" wondered Hermione. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and made his way to one of the schools horseless carriages. Hermione looked to towards Harry who shook his head and walked after Ron muttering something about Ron and food. Laughing Hermione followed them.

* * *

Hey Guys . I'm Back !

Please review.

Meki


End file.
